And such
by Sirens in the water
Summary: Two oneshot chapter about Daniel's and Larmina's relationship. 1st one: Data collecting mission gone wrong 2nd: Royal ball with complications. Rated T for safty and slight violence on Wade's part


And Such

**This is my first Voltron story. This was supposed to be two chapters, but it came out as one. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

Data collecting and such

It was supposed to be easy, get in, get the data, get out, but as we all know whenever Wade is involved things are never easy.

"Alright, team, Allura, Larmina, Vince, and Hunk will go to the main office, while Daniel, Lance, Pidge, and I will go to the air force command center. Meet back here in an hour." The two groups parted ways.

"Poor Daniel, he has to go alone," commented Larmina.

" Nah, he will be fine," replied Vince. Both teams arrived at there destination within 5 minutes. Now came the long and boring part. Larmina practiced combat with Vince, but he was not as good as Daniel in her opinion. In the A.F.C.C. Daniel was bored out of his mind, so he went poking around. Vince was flipped on his back. That is when both Daniel and Vince saw it, a bomb. One in the main office and the other in the A.F.C.C.

"Uhh, Keith I think we need to get out now. There is kind of a bomb," Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Daniel bolted out of the room the ran down the hall to distance themselves from the ticking trap.

"Allura, there is a bomb in here," cried Vince, panicking. The other four members of Voltron flung themselves down the hall.

"If there was a bomb for us there must be one for-" At that second both bombs exploded. All the members of Voltron fell to the ground as their world got rocked. They shakily got to their feet to see that the room that was supposed to be holding their friends was now in ashes.

"No!"**( Keith)**

"Larmina!"**(Daniel)**

"Daniel!"**(Vince)**

"Pidge!"**(Hunk)**

"Hunk!"**(Pidge)**

"Allura!"**(Lance)**

"Lance!"**(Allura)**

"NO!" Larmina stood in horror as reality gripped her. _Daniel is gone, forever._ Tears started to fall, they made glittering tracks down her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with sadness as the tears pushed over, sliding down her cheeks. She shook with sobs. Allura felt numbness. Her one true love was gone. She let the tears leak out of her eyes. She noticed Larmina, and she pulled her into a hug. At least she had her niece. Vince stood frozen with shock. His best friend was gone. It was like he was never there. The whole reason he was on this team was gone. Vince hung his head and let out silent tears. Hunk put his head into his hand. Not ever again was he going to see his little buddy. Never ever again.

Daniel stood there completely frozen._ No Larmina can't be gone, she can't. She... can't. No No No._ Daniel stood stock still and looked at the ball of fire that was his friend's grave. Lance stood with silent horror. Allura just died. It felt like a piece of him was ripped away. Lance noticed Daniel standing there frozen. He knew that Daniel liked the niece of Allura, so he put a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder. A single tear fell down Daniel's cheek. Pidge stood with an increasing sense of loss. His friend, his best friend was gone forever. Pidge felt broken. Keith realized something before the others. The entire place was collapsing. As did Hunk.

"Run!" They both yelled. Everyone was shaken out of their stupor and ran for their lives. They bolted down identical hallways. Sharp turns were made, split-second decisions were decided, and these all lead the team closer to each other with every step. They ran from the collapsing sections for the building toward the semi-stable ones. Sections of the ceiling started to rain down. All members of Voltron slid down to the first floor just in time.

"This way!" shouted Larmina and Daniel at the same time. They flat out sprinted to the middle of the base. BAM! Everyone ran into one another. Larmina got up to see Daniel. Allura met Lance's gaze. Pidge saw Hunk. Vince and Keith layed eyes each other.

"Your alive!" everyone shouted. The world rocked side to side.

"Let's get outta here first , then we can do reunions." Everyone boarded a lion and they flew out in the nick of time. The flight back to Arus was a long one. When they got back to the palace there were many shouts of happiness. Allura and Lance were hugging and kissing with intensity. Pidge and Hunk were hugging too. They were really happy to see each other. Daniel and Larmina stood looking at each other for a second. Then they hugged each other tight. Larmina started to cry,and say,

"I thought you were dead." Daniel hugged her tighter.

"But I'm not. We are both alive and here. Don't worry I won't ever leave you again." They stayed like that for a long time. Off to the side were Vince and Keith. Keith turned to Vince and said,

"It sure does get lonely, being the wing man."

"It sure does."

Royal Balls and such

"WHAT!" The cadets all yelled in unison.

"We have to go to a ball?"

"And wear fancy clothing?"

" And... dance?"

"Yes, yes, yes. It is the Galaxy Alliances 50th anniversary. You are required to attend, wear formal dress, and dance. Boys, report to the classroom for dance instructions and Larmina will come and get ready with me," Allura informed the disgruntled cadets. The boys trudged to the classroom ,and the girls went to get ready for the event.

"I hate these suits! There are so tight!" Daniel tugged at the collar of his tuxedo that he and the other male members of Voltron were required to wear. Vince didn't mind the suit; it wasn't that irritating.

"We look ridiculous!" Daniel threw his hands up in exasperation.

" You think you look ridiculous?" A very annoyed voice interrupted Daniel's rant. Both boys looked up to see Larmina sitting cross-legged on a beam above them. She hopped down beside them.

"That is so creepy!" She was dressed in a full length, sky blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. It hugged her torso and fell in waves to her feet. It had a low neck line. Her hair was let down, and it curled in cascading ringlets. She was stunning.

"Creepy like a ninja."

"Larmina you look amazing!" exclaimed Daniel. She blushed and replied,

"You don't look too bad yourself." The two smiled at each other. Everyone was still for a second then Vince cleared his throat.**( Really Vince)**

"If you guys are going to be doing that all night, I'm going to hang out with Keith," he said, ruining the moment. They broke contact, blushing.

"Cadets hurry!" shouted Allura. The three of them ran down the hallway to the ship.

"Can I drive?" asked Daniel.

"No."

"You cadets know that you have to dance with someone," said Lance in a singsong voice. The three cadets jumped. The Voltron members had been there for an hour. Daniel, Vince, and Larmina had been hanging out on the outside, declining every dance invitation that came there way.

"Yeah, but there is no one I want to dance with," complained Vince. Daniel and Larmina said nothing.

"Besides I don't see you dancing with Allura," challenged Daniel. Lance looked at them and smiled.

"Fair enough. If all of you dance with someone I will dance with Allura, deal?" The cadets looked at each other and said,

"Deal."

"Now ask someone," said Lance. Daniel turned to Larmina and mockingly bowed.

"Will you give me the honor of this dance, my lady?" asked Daniel in a fake gentleman voice. Larmina giggled and curtsied while answering,

"Why of course ,good sir." Daniel led Larmina onto the dance floor and they started a traditional Arusian dance. Vince deflated. Lance looked at him.

"Don't worry,Vince. They will always be your friends, but they might just need sometime together alone some of the time. Hey look at that girl, she looks friendly." Vince walked over to an Ariesian girl.

"Do you want to dance?" Vince asked. She smiled at him and said,

"No, but I will talk." Vince smiled and said,

"My name's Vince."

"Cassiopeia," she replied.

"So what is it like on Ariel now that Wade is gone?" Vince asked, trying to be polite.

"Peaceful, like it should be. So who were those people I saw you with earlier?" she asked.

"Those were my friends,"Vince pointed them out," Daniel and Larmina." The two of them were laughing and spinning and having a good time. They looked really happy. Vince sighed. Cassiopeia looked at him.

" Are they a couple?" she asked.

" Give it some time and give Daniel some chivalry and a breath mint and yeah," Vince replied.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will work out. I have to go find my boyfriend, nice talking to you." She left.**(Sike) ** Vince looked at the dance floor. Daniel and Larmina were now standing very close and revolving in a small circle. Larmina put her head on Daniel's chest, and Daniel smiled down at her. Vince turned away to see Allura and Lance doing the same thing. Keith appeared at his shoulder.

"So who was that girl you were with earlier?"

"Doesn't matter." Vince turned away.

"It'll be okay," said Keith. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"AHH!" Screams ripped across the dance floor. The west wall was blown to bits by Wade's robots. They marched in in uniform lines. Party guest ran in all directions, and chaos took over. Daniel and Larmina started up heir volt com weapons. The other members of Voltron did the same. They started to slash, bash, and crash their way though Wade's army.

Daniel wasn't paying attention as a robot approached him from behind. Larmina was. She launched herself across the room and intercepted the attack with her body**( Just like Tula did for Garth in Downtime. Reference to Young Justice)**. Electricity flowed through her body, rendering her unconscious. Daniel's eyes were wide as she fell to the ground. He quickly demolished the robot and others that had assembled.

Fear and anger ripped through Daniel as he knelt down beside Larmina. Her body was still and colder than ice. He blinked back tears as he gently shook the royal child. She didn't respond. Vince came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Daniel yanked away.

"Now is that any way to treat your friends?" Larmina's weak voice drifted up. Daniel's eyes lit up as his friend weakly stood up. Allura rushed over and embraced her niece tightly.

" Don't worry, Larmina. We are going home now." Allura called the other members of Voltron to the lions. Vince turned to see Cassiopeia, who nodded in his direction. A boy lay at her feet, bloody and broken. Tears graced her face, and Vince couldn't see any sign of life. The hatch closed, and Voltron took off.

_Back at the castle_

Daniel slipped out of bed. He quietly walked down the hall, unaware of a follower. Daniel made his way to a balcony. A shadowy figure greeted him. Larmina's voice drifted out of the darkness.

"Are you okay?" Daniel replied,

"Yeah, are you? I mean you are the one who got shocked by a robot."

"I'm fine."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"  
>"Save me."<p>

"I couldn't lose you, not again. When I thought you were dead, I felt like I had died. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted you to be here, alive. I would miss you too much if you died."

"Well, I can't lose you either. I almost lost you twice! I've already lost my parents, and I can't watch someone I love die again!" There was quiet for a second. Then,

"You said love." A slight paused preceded Daniel's voice.

" I know. I love you, Larmina." Vince moved closer, so he could see Larmina's shocked expression. Her blue eye glittered in the darkness. She whispered,

"I love you too." They leaned in and their lips met in a perfect kiss. Vince shrank back. He obviously wasn't wanted. He turned and ran back down the hall, silently. Nothing was ever going to be the same between the three of them.


End file.
